Dearly Beloved
by AstridClaire
Summary: With their lives gone wrong in their original dimension, would you like to know their fates if they've ever set foot into our world? Spending her life with firm barriers around her, how much difference can five children make in her life? Finding truth from lies and love from hatred in their pasts, can Lianna Sullivan bless a home for Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud?
1. Prologue

**A/N: _This is a modern story and an AU. There might be canon pairings. In this fan fiction, Square Enix doesn't exist. Well, the company is here but Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasy series don't exist. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII NOR ANY OTHER ADVERTISEMENTS WITH COPYRIGHTS! With that said, the canon characters will not be recognized as video game characters. If it's illegal to write such a thing, please notify me. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Modern Final Fantasy VII:**

"**Dearly Beloved"**

_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_

_Beginnings X Fate X Mysteries_

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada**

**October 13****th****, Year 2000**

**4:15AM**

Lana has always been a sadomasochist…and she still couldn't have been more perfect for the word until now. For unknown reasons, she barely gets enough sleep lately. Scratch that. She barely got sleep, to begin with!

Through all that, she could care less.

Lana found nothing wrong. She actually felt comfortable and relaxed just as how she always does. She wasn't having any nightmares either. Yet no matter how tired she feels, three hours seemed to have become the standard amount of sleep she gets.

Her best friend, Cyndi, became worried and banned Lana from drinking and eating anything with sugar and caffeine, six hours before going to sleep. Still, Lana didn't mind either way. She complied with her friend's request—or command, rather—just to escape the very long lecture that's bound to come, if she did otherwise.

At first, Lana just does whatever she wants. Though mostly, it involves finding amusement by annoying or disobeying her best friend. In Lana's opinion, Cyndi looks so goofy whenever the latter is freaking out or scolding people, especially when it comes to her friends.

However, as time passed, Lana just became bored and annoyed with hearing the same things over and over again from the very same person.

As frantic as Cyndi was about her 'condition', Lana just took it as an opportunity to do more work. Thinking about it, her body can tolerate more stress and it seems satisfied with three hours of rest. Seeing that everything's fine, she ignored it.

"_I'll worry about it when I get sick or collapse because of it." _Lana thought.

The young woman finalized the sketches of fashion designs on her desk. These were supposed to be the next releases for the season. She's actually two weeks early, so she has free time for her hobbies and other businesses.

She stood up and stretched. "***yawn*** Might as well take a nice long bath to energize and start the day." Lana said. She then turned and reached for the phone on her nightstand "Hello, Room Service? I would like to request a breakfast meal at Room 109 in 6:15AM. … Thank you very much! Yes, it's Room 109." She then put the phone down and went towards the bathroom.

**Los Angeles, California**

**(Meanwhile…)**

A boy sighed as he sat on the branch of a huge acacia tree. It's always been the where he waits for the sun to rise and set. This was first a hobby of his, and even if he wants to oversleep, it became too much of a habit to do so.

A few minutes later, the boy heard footsteps. He neither opened his eyes nor looked down, already knowing who joined him.

"Do you even know what time it is, Genesis?" asked his new companion.

Genesis opened his eyes, and looked down to see his stern and eldest friend, Angeal Hewley. "You can join me if you want to, Angeal." He replied.

Angeal just smirked, and started climbing towards another branch. He chose his usual spot that was on the opposite side of the tree, but lower than Genesis' branch. He merely leaned sideways on the trunk with his arms crossed, his smirk still on his face and a leg behind another.

"I'm a bit surprised." He said "I expected you to have a book and catch you reading when I get here."

"There aren't any interesting books to read nowadays." Genesis replied "Besides, I feel a bit drowsy today."

Angeal's smirk widened. "Why?"

"I didn't get enough sleep."

"Really? Could it be that the great Genesis Rhapsodos is troubled with something?"

"Careful, Angeal. Our friend there could've been plotting something instead." A new yet familiar voice stated.

Both Genesis and Angeal turned their gaze away from the horizon, and looked down. They both saw their other best friend and fellow outcast, Sephiroth Crescent.

"Sephiroth," Angeal greeted. Genesis, on the other hand, gave a casual nod on his way. But then, he finally noticed Sephiroth's previous remark. His eyes narrowed as he asked "What do you mean by 'plotting something'?"

Sephiroth met his eyes and replied "I meant that as euphemism for 'making trouble'."

Genesis frowned and glared at him. "Hn."

Angeal snickered as Sephiroth gave an amused chuckle.

Genesis rolled his eyes and gazed at the horizon, noting that the sky is starting to brighten. It need not be spoken, but this comfort that they receive in solitude was something they shared significantly and deeply.

All three of them are outcasts in the orphanage. They can do things that average four-year-olds can't. Adults have observed that the trio also think and act more like teenagers than little toddlers. They even excel in their advanced classes.

Aside from their behavior and prowess, people around them tend to be biased because of their appearances.

Angeal had shoulder-length jet black hair that seemed to be pulled back. A strand of hair can be found on either side of his face. His eyes are dark blue, and seem to hold a stern expression. Angeal's personality is stern and strict, always valuing honor and dignity in one's actions. He's like the peacekeeper among the three of them, striving to keep their group out of trouble and harm.

He, however, is more interested in active things like sports…especially martial arts.

Sephiroth is the real outcast in terms of appearance. He has silver hair that grows faster compared to its average growth. It now reaches his lower back, and he tied it in a low ponytail that draped loosely over his right shoulder. His eyes are bright green with cat-like slits as pupils. He's the kind of kid that seemed to be composed by nature yet can be intriguingly mischievous and cunning in many ways.

Sephiroth's loyalty towards his two best friends is one of his strong points, even though he has a sarcastic nature. He is a force not to be underestimated, no matter how stable he may look with his emotions.

Genesis, on the other hand, is the rebel of the group. Most of the time, he is relatively calm in handling business and personal matters. However, he was truly known for his arrogance and brutal honesty. His chin-length auburn hair—which is almost red—is both well-groomed and neat, though it partially covers his right eye. He's usually seen with an emotionless mask or scowl, but his bright blue-green eyes naturally hold arrogance and confidence.

In contrast to his aggressive personality, Genesis' tastes and preference are undeniably elegant.

Genesis excels in swordsmanship and does well in archery, like his two best friends. He always brings a book to read, thus gaining a nerdy reputation. However, he is fully capable of defending himself when words of reasoning are disregarded by the bullies. Generally, he prefers to read poetry and literature. History also somewhat interests him. At some point, the other two refer to him as a 'Man of Classics and Tradition'.

Looking back, they realized that each of their smiles could only show with either of their company.

"But seriously, Genesis," Angeal began "you should stop causing trouble. Plotting a little escapade would only make matters worse."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Genesis denied, keeping his gaze on the sky.

"Don't deny it, Genesis." Sephiroth said "Angeal and I have seen you wandering around the hallways late at night. You've been trying to find escape routes, weren't you?"

Genesis remained silent. He didn't expect his friends to find out so soon. It would seem that he wasn't discreet enough with his actions…then again, his two friends aren't idiots.

"Why are you even doing this?" Angeal asked anxiously. Genesis turned and looked at the orphanage building before closing his eyes. "I want a new beginning for us." He murmured to himself. He knew that Angeal and Sephiroth heard him, feeling their confusion from his words.

Genesis then continued, "I'm sick of the foolish brats and hypocritical adults around here. Every day and night, we have to withstand their insignificant orders and insults. They all walk around calling us 'freaks', while they're nothing more than money-worshippers."

"Then why didn't you just accept the adoption offer three weeks ago?" Sephiroth asked.

"Didn't you both do the same thing?" Genesis retorted.

"Only because you refused first…" Angeal reasoned "…and the fact that those people were jerks."

"Exactly, they're probably just going to use us as some kind of money-making goons or their lackeys anyway!" Genesis immediately exclaimed.

Observing things fully, Genesis has a point. Each of them was left behind by their parents. The caretakers said that Angeal was involved in a car accident and lost his memories partially, but he was the only survivor; Sephiroth was left at the orphanage's doorstep; and lastly, Genesis' mother died at childbirth as he was left at the hospital by his father.

They shared the same pain of abandonment, and that's what brought them together. Unfortunately, it was also the same reason why the other kids started calling them 'freaks'. The caretakers and teachers were no different. A smile is always plastered on their faces, but the trio knew they were faking.

Angeal sighed as he sat on his own branch. He left his arms crossed while his legs are in an Indian sitting posture. Sephiroth touched the trunk with his right hand, while he had a small smile on his face with his eyes closed. Genesis' right leg dangled on the tree branch, while the other was pulled up to his chest. His left arm was placed on his left knee. He spoke, "I want a new start outside of this prison. It's your decision whether you want to come with me."

Together with his two best friends, Genesis gazed at the sky which was turning into a somewhat orange color. Angeal chuckled as Sephiroth tapped the tree softly. That was all it took for Genesis to bring out a soft smile.

Now, they were given a new reason to stay together and believe in their dreams.

**(Back at the Hotel)**

Lana let her eyes linger on her reflection in the bathroom mirror, in front of her sink.

Her usual wavy chocolate brown hair is wet, and was starting to stick to her face. I t has a layered style and stops at her mid-back. Her dark emerald orbs are staring right back at her from the mirror. They are slightly narrow and framed with long eyelashes. She has a fair complexion, and well-defined jawline and cheekbones.

For Lana, her appearance is just above average, if not mediocre. However, for Cyndi and other people, she is 'Astraea the Nymph'. Her best friend always teases her about having at least three goddesses as godmothers. Aphrodite gave her beauty, Athena gave her intelligence, and Artemis gave her guts.

Then again, Cyndi has always been exaggerating about matters that have something to do with Lana.

The brunette sighed as she exited her luxurious bathroom. Room service seemed to have prepared her meal while she was bathing. It was served on the round table with a cushioned chair by the large windows.

Lana grabbed the remote on the coffee table, and pressed a few buttons. The navy blue curtains started to move to the right until the window fully shows the view and landscape outside. She then walked towards the round table, and sat on the cushioned chair.

The windows reached both the ceiling and the floor, looking like a whole wall. It was framed with railings that are covered with artificial vines and red roses. Her floor was made with dark mahogany wood, and was covered with a maroon carpet that was designed with cherry blossoms and turquoise butterflies. The walls were painted with a beige color. There was also a large lava lamp at the center of the room with stairs that led to the rooftop. There were four bedrooms: two on the left, and another two—including hers—on the right.

For Lana, the place is a bit lonely.

Since she was seven-years-old, she had felt alone. Her mother died of tuberculosis, while she and her father have gone back to their homes in Tennessee. Everything was going well with the fresh start that they're having…until that incident…

Lana froze for a moment, with the memories of that night in mind. Right now—as she sat on the cushioned chair near the window—Lana realized that the 'fresh start' she was supposed to have, still hasn't come.

She stood with her cappuccino in hand. She walked towards the window, and fiddled with the roses hanging from the railings. (The windows were divided into four segments. The cushioned chair and round table were aligned with the second one.)

"_Maybe I should get to work." _She thought. Lana then heard her phone ring from her bathrobe's pocket. She picked it up, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked. At first, there was silence in the other line; but then, she heard an annoyance named Cynthiah Marie Smith. "HI~! How are ya, best friend?" Cyndi exclaimed.

Lana moved the phone away from her dearly troubled ear. _"Maybe I should just hang up…? She'd probably explode the moment I see her next time. I mean this is Cyndi that we're talking about!" _She thought.

So, instead, she put the phone in loud speaker and sat back down. "You were planning to hang up on me, weren't you?" Cyndi accused, hearing nothing but silence from her friend.

"What did you want?" Lana asked, stifling a chuckle.

"I just finished my recording yesterday. I wanted to hang out with you today."

Cyndi is an idol. She sings, acts, and models for many designers. Lana is actually one of them, not to mention the fact that Cyndi loves her designs the most. They both usually share the same tastes in fashion, after all. Moreover, Lana's inspiration always comes naturally from people's everyday lives, yet she somehow finds a way to make every single strand, cloth and color look unique and original.

"I have some work to do." Lana reasoned, resuming her meal. "Liar, I know you finished the designs already." Cyndi interrupted.

Lana had to admit, and while she's at it, be amazed. Her idiotic best friend is becoming sharper these days. The brunette could've sworn that the idiot was actually stalking her.

"Yeah, I've finished it." Lana admitted.

"See? So that means—"

"However, I have other matters to attend to."

"Eh? What would that be?"

Lana contemplated on telling her about it. If there's one thing that she couldn't tell Cyndi about, it was her weakness. Although the idiot already knew, Lana still finds it difficult to voice it out. Nevertheless, she spoke, "If you want to hang out with me so much, you can come."

"Are you serious?" Cyndi asked softly.

"Yes."

There was shocked silence from the hyperactive idol. Lana couldn't blame her. All this time, she never let her friend intervene with her work. Finally, Cyndi responded just as Lana finished her meal.

"Can you meet me here?" she asked.

"Sure, but you'll have to be ready when I get there. It's going to be a long ride, so we need to leave as soon as possible." Lana replied.

"Where are we headed?"

"Los Angeles."

"See you then!"

Lana didn't respond nor became surprised that Cyndi didn't question her any further. In Cyndi's perspective, whatever should happen will happen. If there are mysteries, there will be discoveries. Everyone knows that life is a mystery itself. Maybe that's why Cyndi is so hyperactive…she never gets bored by solving mysteries and finding discoveries.

The young woman stood up and looked at the clock, to find that it's already six o' clock. _'If I want to leave early, now is a good of a time as any.' _She thought.

Taking one last look at the sunrise, she made her way towards her bedroom to get dressed. Little did she know, she'll find the biggest discovery of her life in her trip's destination:

**ARTEMIDOROS ORPHANAGE…**

* * *

_**Please R&R! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter One

**Modern Final Fantasy VII:**

**"Dearly Beloved"**

_~~~Chapter One~~~_

_The Difference of Empathy & the Intrusion of Privacy_

* * *

**Artemidoros Orphanage Grounds**

**Los Angeles, California**

**10:30AM**

Halfway through the ride, Lana and Cyndi agreed to stop by a store to buy some snacks for the long trip. They're already at the orphanage grounds as Lana parked her red Corvette. They started to walk from the gate, then down the pathway. The orphanage was meant to have an isolated yet very comforting atmosphere in nature.

Lana looked at Cyndi to confirm if her friend is dressed appropriately. Cyndi had her waist-length black hair in a high ponytail, letting her bangs mask her face. Her dark brown eyes shone with mischief and excitement. She's about the same height as Lana's. Right now, she wears a pink tank top with an off-shouldered yet long-sleeved blouse underneath it. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. Due to the off-shouldered blouse, her tattoos could be slightly seen; especially on her right shoulder. She wore dangling earrings, a diamond necklace, and bracelets on both wrists.

Meanwhile, Lana basically wore the same thing. Her own skinny jeans were black, but she wore knee-high and high-heeled black boots with ornamental chains and red butterflies. The jeans were tucked in the boots. Her blouse was white with light blue flowers on the bottom right. The right sleeve stopped at her forearm, while the left one was off-shouldered but also stopped at her forearm. The blouse was comfortable yet tight enough to hug her figure perfectly. She also let her long wavy hair down. For accessories, Lana had silver gypsy bracelets with matching earrings. She had a simple gold watch and a golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.

A few more minutes later, they saw an incredibly large yet simple mansion before them. It was on the lower grounds, so Lana and Cyndi walked down the cemented stairs at the end of the pathway.

The mansion was designed like a noble house from medieval Europe. It had a triangular red roof and golden walls. The window sills were white, and there was a large white balcony at the center building's second floor. The main and center building's roof was a glass dome. Lana informed Cyndi that it's supposedly a greenhouse that her mother requested done. All three buildings had the same characteristics other than that and the height; the left and right building only reached the balcony.

Cyndi realized that Lana's mother was mentioned a while ago. She decided to ask, "Was this mansion a family heirloom from your mother's side of the family?"

Lana gave a rare smile and replied, "My mother decided to turn it into an orphanage after my grandparents died. She was 15-years-old at the time. Then three years later, she moved to New York to pursue fashion."

Cyndi nodded and was about to ask another question, until they were interrupted by a middle-aged woman coming their way. She wore a sleeveless blouse with a collar. It was a peach color, and she wore brown slacks with a pair of black heels. She had no accessories and her bright red hair was in a messy bun.

"Hello, Miss Lana." She greeted. "It's nice to see you again." She then offered her hand to Lana, as the brunette shook it with a polite smile. "It is a pleasure, Lorraine."

Lorraine turned her eyes to Cyndi. "This must be your friend, Miss Cyndi Smith. I thought it was a mere coincidence that she had the same name as the famous idol, but it seems I was wrong."

Lana and Cyndi both chuckled. "Don't worry. It happens to me all the time." Cyndi said. Lorraine merely nodded with a smile, and beckoned them to follow her. Both Lana and Cyndi did so, as Cyndi observed her surroundings while Lana succumbed to her thoughts.

Although she could barely visit the orphanage anymore, Lana still cherishes it with all her heart. It felt like a second home to her, as if the souls of her late mother and grandparents wandered around the mansion. Following their footsteps, the young woman strived to make the people—especially the children—who lived there happy. Lana may not show it, but she has always been a very sensitive, aloof, yet affectionate woman…even now.

When they got inside the building, Lana immediately felt a significant change in her mood. The comforting atmosphere in her second home seems to be missing, as if her mother's spirit is not satisfied or happy with the orphanage's current state. She proceeded to observe her surroundings discreetly yet thoroughly. There was proper decorum in all directions: furnitures were kept clean, carpets glowed in neatness, the walls didn't even slightly fade in color, and not a speck of dust could be traced. Alright, so cleanliness wasn't an issue.

Before she could think deeper, Lana was cut-off from her reverie by a tap on her shoulder. Not stopping from walking, the brunette turned to a concerned Cyndi with a reassuring smile. Cyndi—in return—blinked before smiling back, her worry evident in her eyes but lessened. Before they knew it, they found themselves in the terrace.

The terrace itself had three round red tables with four chairs each. It was located in the backyard of the mansion, which now serves as the orphanage's main playgrounds. All of the children seem to be there. Lorraine then told all of them to line up for a greeting.

"Listen well, children." Lorraine began softly yet firmly. "I want all of you to formally meet Miss Lianna Sullivan. She's the real owner and rightful sponsor of our humble home, the Artemidoros Orphanage. Be in your best behavior and show respect to her. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the children chorused. Lana smiled at them all.

"Alright then, let's proceed to Miss—" Lorraine was cut-off by a hyperactive Cynthiah Smith. Of course, the children were encouraged to see a famous idol, and became enthusiastic in asking different questions. Lana only sighed as she found her best friend answering them all. As an idol, Cyndi seemed to have slightly developed an obsession over the spotlight. However, instead of focusing on her companion's amusing antics, Lana's attention was caught by the three children at the back.

Lana narrowed her eyes in curiosity, and concentrated at the sight of the three. There was a raven-haired kid leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets. His gaze was focused on the sky somewhat…longingly? He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with dull gray shorts, and black slightly worn-out sneakers. On his right, there was an auburn-haired kid in a red t-shirt, same shorts, and same shoes. He was holding a hardbound pocket book with his right hand, while his left one was in his shorts' pocket.

On the left, Lana was surprised to see a kid with long silver hair. He was wearing a t-shirt with the darkest shade of green in color, same dull gray shorts, and same sneakers. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. They all looked calm but bored.

Suddenly, the raven-haired kid met her gaze. For a second, he just blinked before tapping both of his companions' shoulders. _"He managed to feel my stare?" _she thought. She then turned her attention to the redhead. He was glaring daggers at her, his book gone. He then stuck his tongue out at her before walking away.

Lana was amazed and shocked by the rude behavior. The silver-haired kid then gave her a cold stare, before bowing slightly and walking away as well. The raven-haired kid gave her an apologetic before bowing and leaving as well. When the trio was out of her sight, Lana smirked. _"If looks could kill, and beauty was a crime…" _her thoughts trailed off.

She then realized that Cyndi was done with her little introduction, and Lorraine was sending all of the kids inside for lunch. Both Cyndi and Lana declined it earlier, preferring to only have pastries and tea. Both young women settled themselves at one of the red marble tables in the terrace. A few minutes later, Lorraine had joined them. Apparently, other caretakers are watching over the children in the dining room.

"So, Lorraine," Cyndi said, "what's your job around here exactly? I'm pretty sure that you're not just one of the guardians in the house. You don't look like one of the housekeepers either."

"You could say that the orphanage is like a school, and I'm the headmaster." Lorraine answered, "I usually keep an eye on the children and make sure that every one of them is following the rules of the house. I'm also the head of the disciplinary committee, and the one who handles the budget. I also have the responsibility to entertain guests like you two."

"In other words, she's the person in charge. Lorraine was taken in by my mother before I was born. She was only a teenager at the time. After my mother died, my father entrusted the orphanage's well-being to Lorraine." Lana explained.

Cyndi only blinked at them until she gave her signature idol smile. For most of the afternoon, Lana and Cyndi spent time conversing with Lorraine. However, when Lorraine had to be excused for business matters with the other caretakers, the other two women decided to take a walk and wander around the orphanage grounds for fun.

* * *

**Rooftop, Artemidoros Orphanage**

**5:00PM**

Children can be very immature, and every reasonable person knew and understood that. They do very naughty and obvious pranks all the time. At some point, they make mistakes and do bad deeds but they can still be nice. They're also very sensitive so adults usually need to be lenient on their punishments.

But this time, both children and adults have gone too far! If murder wasn't a sin or crime, Genesis would've killed them all; and Angeal and Sephiroth won't even bother to stop him.

At this moment, the trio was hanging their wet clothes after getting changed into another outfit with the same colors. Their bullies had done another "prank and joke" at them. All of Genesis' books were found either wet or burnt in their room. Sephiroth and Angeal's savings were found to have been lessened in half from their own cabinets. When all three of them went outside to tell the bullies off, they were met with a splash of water on their faces. Genesis was seething in anger, and before the other two outcasts could stop him, he managed to land a punch on one of the bullies: Jake, their leader.

Before it could get worse, Sephiroth and Angeal held the redhead back. Although rather reluctant and hesitant, they were sure it'll only get them into trouble with the caretakers and teachers of the orphanage…and they were right.

Just then, one of the teachers interrupted the fight. It was Mr. Reynolds and he's one of the teachers who hate Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth with a passion. It started from three reasons: Sephiroth corrected him—but privately—about a lecture in which seemed to have humiliated him, Genesis knew the answer to his every question about a deep novel after he wanted to embarrass the redhead for sleeping in class, and Angeal seemed to have been teaching a lot better than him instead of the other way around. How shallow, right? Logically, the incident didn't end well: they were forced to clean ALL the mess, while Mr. Reynolds led the bullies away without even listening to the complaints and reasoning of the other three.

Now, they're all spending their time hanging their wet clothes and trying to calm their nerves. The greenhouse's glass dome roof was open and acted more like walls at this moment. Since no one forbade them, the trio took it upon themselves to take care of the greenhouse while spending their time in it. Sometimes, they tend to cut classes and commence their own study sessions. They can't learn anything from biased teachers anyway.

"_I'm definitely going to let us out of this hellhole." _Genesis thought, gazing towards his two friends.

When they were finished hanging their wet clothes, the trio tried to find a comfortable place to sit on. However, before they could do so, Angeal thought he smelled something that resembles smoke or incense. It smells like a cigarette of high quality.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?" he asked his two friends. The three children started to sniff the air slightly, and it was confirmed that something does reek of smoke. Following the scent, they were led to the center fountain. Instead of an angel statue, the fountain had a cherry blossom tree at the center. The trunk was covered by a bricked wall that had holes which bring the water out. The fountain itself was round and had seven mini-streams in eight directions. The seven streams each led to the red roses, orange hibiscus, yellow tulips, green hyacinths, blue morning glories, indigo lilacs, and violet irises from the southwest to southeastern stream (clockwise) respectively. The entrance had a black carpet that leads to the front of the fountain. Each segment that was divided by the streams had one bench.

On the bench between the "Rose Stream" and the carpet, the trio's attention was caught by a woman who sat on it. She had wavy chocolate brown hair that stopped at her mid-back. Her eyes were closed, and she had a newly lit cigarette between her lips. Her outfit then revealed her to be Miss Lianna Sullivan, the owner of the orphanage.

How she managed to enter and light a cigarette without the trio noticing is a fact that left them surprised. Currently, they're hiding behind the other shrubs in the eastern side of the greenhouse.

Lana was smoking in peace with her right leg above the other, and her arms crossed. She knew the three children that caught her attention a while ago were here when she came in. She never bothered them from whatever they were doing. She actually feels appreciative that there are still children who care to visit her mother's greenhouse.

As she let out a puff of smoke—with her cigarette in between her right index and middle finger—she heard the mutterings of the trio that were hiding behind the shrubs slightly across from her. She opened her left eye to confirm their stare and spoke, "Take a picture. It lasts longer."

The trio flinched. It would seem that they were caught. Lana opened both of her eyes while she retained her posture. She continued, "There's no point in hiding. You can resume whatever you planned on doing." When there was no movement to detect, Lana spoke again teasingly, "It's okay. You can come out now. I won't bite…well, it depends if you bite first."

Genesis gave her a glare, and Lana felt it. He doesn't trust her at all. As a matter of fact, Lana thinks the young redhead loathes her with every fiber of his being. To think that Lana is amused would be an understatement. She was utterly intrigued…and slightly intimidated. The boy has one powerful glare!

Abruptly, Genesis stood up and walked towards the other bench that was on Lana's right side, which is between the Iris stream and carpet. He sat rather begrudgingly, followed by his two friends. None of the three children would look at Lana, but she can feel how tense and alert they all are.

"_Since when did the children of this orphanage feel so…unwelcomed and tense?" _Lana wondered a bit sadly. She looked at the trio out of the corner of her eye as she continued smoking. Silence reigned over the garden.

Genesis hated this. He knows he's sulking, and he hated it. As the mature 4-year-old redheaded "freak", he's usually ignores people that insult him but doesn't do anything physical to him or his friends. However, he's reacting very immaturely towards this female adult who is doing nothing to him! Moreover, he doesn't even know the reason why he's mad.

Angeal and Sephiroth stood by the redhead's side. When they both sensed their friend's sulky mood, they sat on either side of Genesis. They understood why the redhead's acting this way…at least the fact that something's bugging him. Sephiroth sat beside Genesis cross-legged with his arms crossed as usual. Angeal was very much the same except that his legs weren't crossed.

The raven-haired boy looked at Lana again, only to see the latter finishing her cigarette. Angeal looked back at his friends, seeming to be contemplating something. After a few seconds of hesitation, he decided to approach the brunette.

"You know," he began, "with all due respect, smoking is not healthy for you. Also doing as such in this garden is not really allowed regardless of your status, Ma'am."

Lana looked up to see the dark-haired kid in front of her. She already had the hunch that this one was the most polite out of the trio. However, what she didn't expect was the caring spark in the kid's eyes as he "scolded" her. Lana's expression immediately softened. _"It's kinda good to know that someone still cares for this garden other than e or Lorraine…" _She then looked at Angeal in the eye, _"and a child at that."_

Angeal tried not to flinch visibly as the woman looked at him in the eye. She had a very intense pair of emerald orbs. It's as if she didn't even wear the same soft expression just seconds ago!

"And what, pray tell, makes you think it's not allowed? Also, what right do you have to tell me what to do?" she challenged with a smirk. She knew it came out mean, but if Lana knew right, the redhead was short-tempered kid. If Lana is gonna talk to one of the trio, she might as well provoke the other two in joining the conversation.

After a few moments, her plan worked.

"We're allowed to do both because we're the ones who have been taking care of this greenhouse." Genesis snapped, making his way beside Angeal. Although Lana was enthusiastic that the kid took the "verbal bait", she didn't expect to receive that answer. _"Didn't Lorraine assign somebody for that task? Oh well, two birds with one stone then…I'll provoke them in conversation while I get information. Hey, that rhymes!" _she thought.

"We can't say that we appreciate the way you act around her either." Sephiroth said as he approached the group. He put on his cold behavior again as he tried to defend the redhead. "It's not like anyone cared for this greenhouse before, aside from us."

Lana unconsciously narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She felt how their words revealed more than what they let on. She directed her gaze at the floor, not noticing the step-back that the trio took as a sign of alertness for any mouth-lashing. Genesis turned his head away, Sephiroth hardened his gaze, and Angeal was concerned.

However, they were shocked by the next words that the brunette brought out.

"My apologies, it wasn't my intention to offend you."

Needless to say, if they were surprised by the apology, the trio was stunned to see a combined expression of her somewhat sorrowful eyes and amused smile. However, that same soft expression vanished as fast as it came as the female brunette blinked and looked towards the cherry blossom tree at the middle of the fountain. Silence reigned over them all once more, as the trio was too stunned and amazed to comprehend what just happened. Did an adult—a stranger at that—just apologize to them? What's up with that sincere expression a while ago? Who is this woman anyway?!

The three children were brought out of their short contemplating reverie, as they noticed their female companion pass by them. She made her way towards the fountain, staring at the water. As she gazed at each petal fall down on the water and made ripples that distorted her reflection, Lana thought back at the story that her mother shared when she was just three-years-old. Meanwhile, the trio kept staring at her. They didn't know how to deal with this kind of silence which seemed almost…alien. It's weird. They met a woman who's supposedly the owner of their own personal hell, yet she's the first person to treat them as a real human…and kids.

As a few seconds passed by, Genesis' brain contemplated the sympathy within the young female adult's look. Out of a long-forgotten anger, he abruptly blurted out rather rudely, "We don't need your pity." The other two had a look of surprise at their redheaded friend's outburst. It then turned into confusion, then realization, anger, and all was hidden by their personal emotionless masks.

Lana made no other move except to look up at the cherry blossom tree. The flowers have completely gone and the leaves are now bright orange and gold as they fluttered, signifying the sign of autumn. Lana's silence was taken by the trio as the cue to leave.

Just as they were about to take a step towards the door, Lana spoke softly, "Have you ever heard of the story called 'Amarantos de Eden'?"

The trio stopped at their tracks to turn and face the brunette with an odd look. Lana made no move to face them back as she caught a complete cherry blossom that was blown towards her direction. When she made no signs of speaking further, Genesis took a step closer to her.

"It's one of the less known legends of the world." He said, "It was mentioned in one of the other books about myths. I couldn't find a copy of it though, so I don't really know the story."

"It was a story of three friends." Lana began, "Long ago, the world was nothing but a wasteland. A war has been commencing between beasts and gods for thousands of centuries. The fates of the three friends scattered, yet bound by a single oath: to find a way to end this war."

Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal started to listen intently. Their interests have been piqued. Lana then continued, "Through the war, one of them became a hero. The other became a wanderer, refusing to wield his blade for a cause he never agreed to. The last was taken prisoner.

"The hero had a power bestowed by a goddess as a sign of her love. The wanderer continued to live in the shadows as he tried to search for ways to reason out the war. The prisoner found freedom yet was critically injured. He found himself under the care of a woman from the opposing nation. They lived a life of seclusion, inevitably falling in love with each other…yet the guilt of unfulfillment never faded from his heart. In the end, he was still a prisoner."

Lana paused as she turned to finally face the three children. She had a cold expression before slightly softening, "Oath of the Soul or Promise of the Heart? Friendship or Love? The prisoner stayed as a prisoner. He himself was aware of that…like the three of you."

Angeal blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I believe you already know." Lana replied cryptically.

"How did the story end?" Sephiroth curiously asked.

Lana stared at them for a moment, before turning to the setting sun. She spoke in a somewhat melancholic voice, "It ended in a way that the prisoner himself refused the truth of his freedom." When she faced them again, the trio had similar expressions of confusion. For the first time since meeting the three, Lana saw a single proof of youth within them.

She started walking towards the door with three pairs of eyes observing her every movement, as if waiting for her to speak again. When her hand touched the doorknob, Lana let out an inaudible sigh. She turned back and spoke in a stern tone,

"You all think that you desire freedom, yet you haven't even learned the truth of it. You should be really careful on what you wish for. Think deeply about what you want before you regret it. Everything comes with a price. Nothing comes for free, and even if there was, it turns out to be the most expensive. If you want something, you have to lose another.

"If I were you, I'd stop worrying about the past and future…"

Lana paused, turning to open the door, "…I'd prefer to live through the present first instead.

"You might think that I'm intruding your privacy, but in truth, this is nothing more than a taste of empathy."

With that statement, Lana left and closed the door on her way.

The trio was left to their own thoughts as the young woman left her parting words. Normally, they would be feeling enraged for being lectured about their lives; but this time, they were left contemplating.

They've been having doubts about leaving the orphanage. It's always been the only shelter they could live on, and what future would be brought to them outside of its barriers?

"_**If I were you, I'd stop worrying about the past and future…I'd prefer to live through the present first instead."**_

These words just helped them make a decision. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged soft smiles. They closed the dome, not knowing the gratitude they felt for Lana…nor the decision they unknowingly made to bind their lives with hers.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if I took so long to upadate, but as promised, I made it long. Well, it's long for me anyway. My updates will be delayed since I have difficulty in updating for a regular time, but I'll try! I hope you all remain patient and optimistic for the next chapters! PLEASE R&R!**_

_**I used LOVELESS' story as a reference to "Amarantos de Eden" , but I made my own twists which will be revealed later.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any copyrighted material in this story.**


End file.
